


我们如何知晓

by HAZEL_STARLING



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - La La Land (2016) Fusion, Inspired by La La Land (2016), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZEL_STARLING/pseuds/HAZEL_STARLING
Summary: 爱乐之城结尾的镜像。
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 1





	我们如何知晓

**Author's Note:**

> 安灼拉：想成为剧作家的年轻演员。  
> 格朗泰尔：乐队主唱，会弹吉他、贝斯和钢琴。

“我梦见了一些事，”安灼拉说，他睡眼惺忪，半张脸埋在枕头里，暗金色的长发散在胸前。“你想要听听看吗？”

“假如你愿意讲的话，”格朗泰尔轻声说，他注视着安灼拉，“但是，现在还很早呢…你想要再睡一会儿吗？”

“我不困，”安灼拉说，然后他打了个哈欠。格朗泰尔忍不住笑了一下。窸窣的声音从他旁边传来，薄薄的冷光让安灼拉的一半后背和头发看起来像是起伏的银色。这是在凌晨，室内很暗，但不知为什么，他们都能看见彼此的眼睛。

“这个梦好长好长，”安灼拉靠过去一点，“我得想一想该怎么开始讲。”

“到底是怎样的梦？”格朗泰尔枕着手臂问，“它与我有关吗？”

“是的。”安灼拉说，“而且它太真实了…简直令人想不通。”

“我梦见，”他继续说，停顿了一下，咬着嘴唇，“我梦见我第一次见到你的时候，在那家酒吧，你在舞台上唱歌，但是没有什么人在听。除了我。”

“酒吧老板不喜欢我，”格朗泰尔说，“我受不了被人指挥着。”

“我喜欢你唱的歌，还有你的表演方式，特别是在当时，”安灼拉说，“所以等你一唱完，我就想找到你。”

“好像所有灯光都熄灭了，你是唯一明亮的事物。其他的一切都黯淡无光。”

“这话应该由我对你说才对。”格朗泰尔温柔地摸了摸他的脸，“你又梦见当时我们相遇的情景了吗？”

“…不。”安灼拉语气里有一点点不安，“我没有梦见…我是说，我梦见了，但是和真实发生的不一样。”

“你既没有停下来听我说话，也没有在那之后给我一个拥抱。”金发青年闷闷地说。“我不知道为什么。但我在梦里一定很失望。因为你直接…就那么走掉了。”

“噢，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔叹了口气，往他的方向又靠近了点儿，伸出手搭在对方的背上，“那听上去真粗鲁。但这只是梦，亲爱的，我现在再给你一个拥抱。”

“我怎么会就那样直接走掉呢？”格朗泰尔反问，似乎有点被逗笑了，“我也记得第一次见面时你的样子：优雅、高挑，看起来像个作家或诗人。但是并不纤细…你身上有种愤怒。”

“什么样的愤怒？”

“像是火焰和海水…我形容不好。那种愤怒太锋利、太强烈了。我几乎以为你是一个学生。”

“你没猜错，”安灼拉有点不情愿地承认，“那时候我确实在上夜校，边试镜边学习写剧本。”

“我不是指这个，”格朗泰尔说，但他没再说下去。

——————————————————

“…我还梦见你加入了一个乐队，”过了好长一段时间后，安灼拉又说。他的声音很小，像是自言自语。

天开始逐渐变亮，从绸缎似的蓝灰色变得更浅。

“真的吗？”格朗泰尔翻了个身。

安灼拉瞪着他：“我以为你睡着了。”

“你都没有睡着，”格朗泰尔指出，“我怎么会睡得着？”

“这在逻辑上并不成立…好吧，那你想听我继续讲吗？”

“想听。”大写的R缩在被窝里，抱着安灼拉。他的黑色卷发蹭过对面人的脖颈。

“我们在你喜欢的另一个酒吧，那儿有很棒的摇滚乐，是你带着我去的。”安灼拉回抱住他，“还记不记得？”

“记得，那次你被我气得脸都红了。”

“…没错。”安灼拉说，“其实后来我们聊得还挺愉快的。我甚至有点喜欢上了摇滚。”

“那当然，”格朗泰尔听起来有点得意，“谁会不喜欢——”

“可是在梦里，”安灼拉打断了R的话，“你加入了一个乐队…”

“这件事会让你感到担忧吗？”格朗泰尔问，“邀请我的人是谁呢？”

安灼拉沉默了一下。然后他说出一个早就与格朗泰尔分道扬镳的朋友的名字。

“啊，我明白你为什么会在意这个了，”格朗泰尔稍微抬起头，看着对方的眼睛，“但是假如我选择加入他的乐队，那也肯定只是权宜之计，对不对？你知道我是怎样的人。”

“……”安灼拉没有说话。

格朗泰尔张了张嘴。“是因为后来发生的事吗？”

“是。”安灼拉皱起眉头，“但我不想说了。”

“没事的，”R安慰他，“只是梦而已，梦都不是真的。”

“那不一样，”安灼拉却说，“不一样。我能感受到，这个梦里的事是真实发生过的。”

“发生过又怎么样？”格朗泰尔凑近他，“不可能每个平行宇宙里的剧情都相同嘛…但是在这个世界里我总会和你一起生活。现在。之前。以后的每个时刻。”

“你还错过了我的话剧首演。”安灼拉迷迷糊糊地说，颇有些委屈。

“…是梦里的我吗？”黑发青年亲了亲他的嘴角，“你不能因为另一个我做的事而埋怨这里的我啊。”

安灼拉没做声，格朗泰尔也没说话。但是之后他们两人的嘴唇顺理成章地贴在了一起。

这一点那天早晨的阳光可以作证。

—————————————————

（尽管，在不久后的某天，格朗泰尔会眼眶湿润地从睡梦中醒来。他会对安灼拉说：“我做了一个梦——”接着他会讲述五月、六月和无望的爱。有关枪弹和玫瑰，还有一群正当青春的年轻人。他提起那些人的时候是那么熟悉，仿佛他们真的存在过，仿佛他曾经就是其中的一员。

在这个时候，安灼拉看起来悲伤又沉默。他抱着格朗泰尔，什么话都没再说。）

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 说实话这个AU我写起来十分艰难，因为自己比较菜（汗），如果按照原电影里常规的叙述方式我觉得会很不自然，于是就采取了有点类似倒叙的方式。爱乐之城里的两人没有在一起，而结尾处Sebastian弹琴时的闪回（也许不应该叫闪回）非常意难平了，在这里我想让ER没有那么多的意难平，所以设定上来讲是已经在一起了。至少在这个平行世界是这样。
> 
> 为这篇的OOC道歉…最近个人太恋爱脑了（汗）
> 
> 谢谢提供AU的los，让我有了挑战自己的机会（…）


End file.
